Rayna Vakarian
Rayna Vakarian was an Orupian female, the daughter of Kagin and Siona Vakarian. The famed Dragon Daughter it was said that no man had ever dared to seek romance with the young woman because of the stories and legends surrounding her father. Her mother died during the birth of Rayna, and this made her father rather protective of his precious daughter, and bringing her up alone saw the young girl have a life far different to that of any normal Orupian daughter. Trained with her cousin Dante Vakarian to kill from a young age, she was seen in the Scale Armour of her father's Dragon Claw military unit from the age of twelve, where she had remained becoming an entrusted and much lauded warrior until the end of the Orupian Civil War in 7 ABY, which saw her, her father and her cousin banished to Scion. In 9 ABY having been on the planet for nearly two years, she was contacted by her cousin who had claimed that he had captured Rhyley Stargazer, the new Crown Prince of Orupia. Unbelieving of his claim at first, she along with friend Kahlee Richese went to Dante where she saw for herself that her cousin and Leto Fakonen had managed to capture the Jedi. After asking what the Corellian was doing on Scion and dissatisfied with his answers, Dante and Leto took turns in beating the man as Rayna went to her father. Finding Kagin with Alenko Massani, the female warrior informed the men about their cousin's sudden luck. She returned with the two men to the safe-house where Rhyley was being held captive. As Kagin began to question the Crown Prince however, Stargazer managed to suddenly free himself, and then using the vibro-blade of Rayna, quickly disarmed and subdued Dante, Leto, Kahlee and then Rayna herself, holding the blade against the throat of the female Dragon Claw as he stood off against Kagin. It was then that Rhyley did something unexpected, appealing to Kagin's sense of honour, the Corellian threw away the weapon and allowed Rayna to go free. Crawling back to her father's side she watched him almost in admiration as Kagin continued to talk with the man. Stargazer then appealed to Vakarian as an Orupian, telling him that his duty was first to Orupia, offering him a chance to return with him as an ally. Rayna was surprised by the offer and even more so when Kagin saw a chance of redemption, and accepted the Crown Prince's offer. Her father then left it to each of those with him to decide whether to join him as part of the Crown Prince's Guard and find a new place in the new Orupia or whether they wished to live in the past, whilst being banished from their beloved home-world. Alenko accepted first before Rayna agreed to go with them, Kahlee immediately accepting there after before Dante and Leto reluctantly joined. Onboard the Rogue Star Rayna, and the other former members of the Dragon Claw began to work with Stargazer in forming the Dragon Guard, highlighting the need for armour and weaponry, Stargazer insisted that he would get what was needed on Orupia. Landing first at New Baya and Baline City the Corellian did as he had promised, gathering new weapons along with the prototype Dragon Armour that was produced by HMWA. Surprised by the Crown Prince as to his undertakings, Rayna felt a sense of hope about joining the once-considered enemy as the group eventually returned to Pareen. Following Rhyley's withdrawal from the palace after learning the truth about the Syga's influence on Princess Kileo Dimoh, Rayna remained at Rhyley's side guarding him whilst the Corellian became a guest of the Unus Matris. Though targeted by the Genetris for seduction, Rayna proved hard to approach with the woman always found at Stargazer's side. When Rhyley finally decided to launch his attack on Pareen Palace, Rayna was present in the assault under his command. Following the victory, and news of the death of her father, the Dragon Guard was reformed as a special task force under the leadership of both Rayna and Dante Vakarian. Rayna now enjoys one of the highest ranking roles within House Ceylon to be given to a Orupian. = Foot Note = This NPC is used within a RESOLUTION Plot and is so part of the RSN Universe of Star Wars lore. Category:NPCs